


Rainy Day

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Rainy Days, Staying In Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Whoever really wants to get out of bed when it's dark and rainy outside?





	

When Phil woke in the morning, at first he thought he’d somehow slept through his alarm, but one peek at the alarm clock on the nightstand showed he actually had another 10 minutes before it was due to go off. There was a grumble next to him and Phil looked down at where Clint was bundled under the comforter.

“Go back to sleep, Phil. It’s still dark out.”

Curling back around Clint, Phil kissed the back of his neck. “We’ve only got a few minutes, though.”

Clint shuffled back into Phil and held tighter to the blanket. “No. Still dark. More sleep.”

Phil chuckled. They had just come home from a mission and were due to debrief with Fury, but he was so comfortable and warm here with Clint. “You’re right. We need more sleep. I’ll turn the alarm off.”

Venturing out of their cozy next, Phil quickly shut off the alarm and got back under the covers with Clint.


End file.
